


I got scars & I got your love

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark regrets Bringing up his parents to Becky one night. Now he’s standing on the porch of the house that he was kicked out of.Becky meets Barbara





	1. Chapter 1

Becky fixed her hair, while she could see Mark pacing back & forth clearly frustrated about something.

“What’s wrong?”

Mark stopped,walked over and closed the distance as he wrapped his arms around her. When Becky turned to face him still asking him what’s wrong.

What was there to worry about he was just going to introduce the most important Girl in his life to his parents...oh wait yeah that’s the problem his parents.

The parents who decided to kick him out, the parents who never once showed any feeling of love towards him, or David. David is still living with their parents, he honestly wonders why David hasn’t just left already.

But then there is the fact this his little sisters would be left without at least one of them to be pretty much a human lighting rod for all the bullshit abuse of Barbara.

“Mark.”

“Mark”

“Mark!”

“Huh.” Raising an eyebrow at Becky’s annoyed look.

“Hunny, I love you, but can you loosen your grip.” Becky mumbled against his chest. She’s been trying to get his attention for the past three minutes. Not that she has a problem with Mark being openly affectionate with her.

Mark grinned sheepishly as he moved away a bit. Feeling his ears become warm over his slight screw up of making Becky feel uncomfortable. As she cupped his face between her hands.

Leaning up a bit to nuzzles their noses together, Becky smiles reassuringly at him,

“As much as I love you just in your boxers. You have to get dressed, Big guy.” Becky teased, as she couldn’t help but let her eyes glance up and down, as she patted his biceps.

Mark smirked at that Becky knew just how to get his mind off of things sometimes.

It was Becky’s turn to blush as her boyfriend gave her a look with those pretty blue eyes of his.

“But babe, how I’m going to get dressed if your wearing my shirt.” Mark playfully teased back, as he grabbed his clothes from where he threw them. Smiling as Becky threw his shirt directly at his face.

Holding out Becky’s clothes to her as she blushed red from being just in her underwear. Mark chuckled after he got dressed, he pressed his lips against Becky’s shoulder, as Becky scolded him, about how their going to be late.

“You sure about this?”

“Your the one who brought it up.”

“I thought you would forget about it, how about we go see that Movie you’ve been wanting to see. I won’t fall asleep this time.” Mark pleaded as Becky pulled him out of his apartment.

Becky sighed as she wondered why Mark was acting like this. He’s the one who brought it up in the first place, the fact that she’s never meet his parents, and states that’s it for the best that she didn’t. But being her stubborn self Becky asked him if was possible to meet them.

A part of her wanted to give in to Mark’s insistence of them going to a movie instead, just laying in the bed of his truck, or cuddling with him on his couch while they listen to some of the records he has. But she really did want to met his parents okay .. so actually she wanted to meet his little sisters. Mark called them annoying little Brats, one time when she asked if he had any other siblings other than David.

She couldn’t help but notice the affectionate tone of his voice when he said that, it’s the same tone that He uses when he says her name, apologizes for being late to their date, or softly whispering how much he loves her when he’s think she’s asleep, or just when ever their together.

She wanted to see that side of him, the side that’s she only ever seen, and noticed. While everybody else see the punk, the bad boy, the rebel. She wanted to see that side of her Mark with his little sisters. Her dorky, hard working boyfriend.

Becky simply stared out the window as Mark is sulking while driving, the truck coming to a stop in front of a two story house, just from here she can see a bunch of things scattered in the yard. Mostly children toys, no doubt belonging to Mark’s sisters.

“We can still turn back, Maybe go get some pizza, and drive to our spot.” Mark mumbles jamming his hands into the pockets of his Jacket. Rolling his shoulders, as his eyes take in the crappy site of the porch.

How many times did he sit on that porch to simply have some peace of mind three years ago. He can remember the number of times Barbara slammed the front door on him refusing to let him in. While he would find a way to get to the window of his room, to sneak back into his home. Or wait until their mother has gone to sleep after taking her medicine, David would let him in.

He didn’t realize he’s been standing and just staring at that house that he grew up in. That house that never once had a single feeling of love like The Conners have even through all the craziness that they seem to always have. He squeezes Becky’s hand just to make sure that She there right next to him. That she’s with him, and not some other guy like her parents had hoped for to happen when they broke up.

“Mark!”

Becky lets her lips curl into a smile as two young girls run across the short distance between where her and Mark were standing and the front door.

“Wow, Hey.” Mark protests, as Nicki and Lisa cling to him.

“We thought you forgot about us.”

“David’s no fun”

Mark couldn’t help, but smile at that even though he never really paid much attention to them when he still lived with them. Lisa and Nicki are his little sisters after all, he sometimes played with them just to get them to run out of energy. So Barbara wouldn’t get more irritated with them.

“Hi.”

Mark smiled as Becky smiles and held out a hand towards his sisters.

The girls look towards the blonde that they barely noticed was standing next to Mark.

“Are you dating our brother?” Lisa asked as Nicki softly whispered that the blonde is pretty.

Mark noticed Becky blushing at the blunt question directed at her.

“Yes.” Becky answered, as she felt Mark intertwined their fingers. Glancing at him to see him smiling as he leaned in to gently bump their heads together.

“Your pretty. Isn’t she pretty, Mark?”

“Yeah, I got lucky that such a pretty girl loves me. Had to ask her twice to be my girlfriend.”

Mark playfully rolls his eyes, chuckling as Becky gives him that look that he loves.

“Love you, Becks.” He muttered against her ear. Softly nuzzling her hair as Becky blushed, as Lisa and Nicki were watching them like hawks. Mark simply laughs against her cheek, kissing her again, as he ushers Lisa and Nicki up the porch.

“Upstairs,and do your homework, or something.” He muttered ruffling their hair, smiling at as they pout about having to go upstairs.

“It’s pretty unsafe to leave the door unlocked like that.” Becky notes as she walks over to the couch, while Mark closes, and locks the door.

“Huh, doesn’t surprise me.” Mark commented flopping down next to Becky. “They probably hoped they would be back before we got here.”

Becky nods her head as she let’s Mark move her legs over his lap. Letting out a sigh as Mark, softly nibbles on her ear, playfully pushing at his shoulders. She giggles as Mark pushed her gently onto her back.

“Your sisters are upstairs.” She makes sure to remind Mark that their not entirely alone, as he pouts and settles with laying his head on her chest.

“Fine.”

Mark let his hormones calm down as Becky combs her fingers through his hair. Tucking her head underneath his chin, as she settles her arms around his waist beneath his leather jacket. Feeling Becky stroke his back, as they simply laid on the couch.

Becky flinches, as a blonde haired woman is standing in the doorway. She stands straight as she relaxes when she feels Mark’s hand on her back.

“Did you forget about your manners, Mark?”

Becky feels her stomach churn in a familiar manner, that feeling she gets whenever somebody tries to make her feel less. She instinctively squeezes his hand.Feeling his thumb softly caress her knuckles.

So this Mark’s mother, she wonders if the woman’s hair is naturally blonde, or probably dyed, since Mark’s hair is jet black, and David’s is a dark brown, but it had to be natural for one of the girls to be blonde.

Mark doesn’t force a smile onto his face.

“Barbara.” He mocks the way she said his name back at her. Smirking at the slight shocked look on her face. He waits for the screaming to start, to hear the familiar words that his mom has used in the past to try to make him feel useless, or well tried to make him feel that way.

“Um..Hi I’m Rebecca Conner.” Becky speaks up, catching Barbara’s attention. Becky blinks when the older woman walks up to her. She feels nervous, as Barbara stares at her. She doesn’t say anything as Barbara walks upstairs muttering something that sounded like slut, and whore.

She feels Mark’s squeeze her hand, looking over she noticed the look on his face.

Not the butterfly feeling she gets when Mark has that lopsided smirk of his and leaning against his truck, or his motorcycle. Not that look on his face when he laughed at something she said by mistake.. Not that dorky look on his face when he would talk about fixing cars when she would be at the bike shop. Not those eyes that always make her feel like she’s the only person that matters to him.

Mark has that look of anger, that she’s seen only a couple of times. One time when some football player whistled at her when they were walking down the hallway. Another time at a party when someone ‘accidentally’ brushed their hand against her backside, Mark was absolutely livid.

She knows he pissed off, if the sudden change in his behavior is anything to go by, then him cursing as the front door is open and a man she assumes is Mark’s dad simply gives them a blank look and walks pass them.


	2. Of insults, and three little words

Becky glanced from Mark to his parents, and then to Lisa, Nicki, and David.

David who simply walked in eyes already glued to the floor as he walked by. Only glancing up when he saw the familiar boots that belonged to his brother. 

“Mark?”

Mark simply nodded in David’s direction acknowledging his little brother.

“Kevin, where have you been. You were supposed to look after your sisters, boy!” 

David flinched, he liked it better when he’s called David rather than the name given to him by his parents. Kevin just reminds him of the many times his parents mostly his mother has called him useless, a mistake on her worst days. That him, and Mark are the worst mistakes of her life. 

“I was with some friends, after school....”

“Don’t you lie to me!”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“Don’t lie to our faces, Kevin.”

“But..”

“You were with those pot smoking friends of yours weren’t you. Do you plan on following in your brother’s footsteps.”

Becky heard Mark muttered under his breath that he never smoked pot, only cigarettes.

“A no good punk, and now a stoner son. I heard what you did to that man at the Buy’N Bag, Mark.” 

He felt his fingers curling digging into his palm, as he merely met his mother’s sneer, and narrowed gaze. His dad as always did the only good he can do. Montioning for Lisa, and Nicki to go back up stairs. 

Mark felt Becky’s hand grip his arm, he let Becky lean into him.

The girls protested, whining in unison,”But we were going to ask David for help with out homework.” 

Becky can feel her heart hammering within her chest, Yes her own family had fights, but their always underlying love between all of their diagreements. 

This was different, Barbara Healy sounded cold, detached in her tone that she was using with David, but she also couldn’t help but feel anger at the way Barbara was insulting Mark. 

Becky was now regretting not taking the other options Mark gave her.

“Becks?”

“Is she okay?” 

“Breath, girl.”

She felt herself breath as asked, before she could even muster up a couple of words. She was pressed against the familiar warmth, that was Mark. 

She could feel his lips near the shell of her ear, “Relax, Becky. Just breath and focus on me, sweetheart.” And she did, she focused on the sound of his breathing, on the feeling of the leather beneath her fingers. On the feeling of Mark’s softly rubbing circles into her back. Merely peeking over Mark’s shoulder to see David, Lisa, and Nicki looking towards them with concern.

She pressed her nose against his shoulder, “Your not a punk, or a thug.” She whispered, her fingers now digging into his jacket. As she could feel Mark smirk against her. 

“You can take that sl...”

“Barbara, that’s enough. Why don’t you go visit Maggie. If your just going to be insulting to a guest. You brought her over to introduce us right. We don’t want her getting the wrong idea.” Mr.Healy spoke up, placing a hand on his oldest son’s shoulder, taking a mere glance at the blonde in his son’s arms. 

Mark fought the urge to roll his eyes, at his dad’s hipocrisy, his dad only ever played the nice not an asshole card when there were other people present. 

Still softly tracing circles against Becky’s back, he already made up his mind. Him, and Becky were leaving. Screw his dad trying to put up an act that he actually cared about him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stay for dinner if they insisted on it. 

Sadly that plan didn’t work, after a small argument between his parents in the kitchen. He kept his head down laying it on the side of the table, as he watched David silently sit next to him. 

The girls were upstairs, after Lisa, and Nicki pulled Becky along with them upstairs. Groaning in frustration as he let his head fall back onto the table. 

Grumbling a cuss, as his dad asked him to go get the girls for dinner. Making his way up merely stopping on the way to spare a glance at his old bedroom. Before hearing the chattering of his sisters probably talking Becky’s ear off.

“Wash your hands, and go downstairs.” Mark ruffled their hair as they walked past him, slinging his arm around Becky’s waist. simply holding her close to him. Leaning his back against the doorway as Becky pulled away from him. She intertwined their hands, as he led her back down stairs.

Mark laid on his back, simply staring at the sky. Nights like these where he just lays on the bed of his truck, wondering about life. When he has time before a date with Becky Is when he feels the most vulnerable, as the smoke from his cigarette fades away with the wind. Closing his eyes as he opens them to find Becky looking down at him. 

He sighs throwing an arm over his eyes. He blew up at her earlier over the questions about of how his parents treated him. He didn’t mean to the subject of his parent’s and the way they had treated him and his siblings is a touchy topic. He knows that she knows that he would never ever raise his voice at her. 

He would never dare to raise his voice, or a hand to the one person who he can see a future with. 

“Your sisters are really adorable. ...but your parents..your mom.” Becky hesitates to finish what can she say. She can see that Mark doesn’t get along with his parents, but she knows and she can see it with the way he looks at David, and the girls. That her boyfriend isn’t all that bad the way her parents mostly her mother want to make him seem.

She knows that he has feelings like any other person, that he hurts like everybody else, but life has beaten it in him that he needs to act the way he does. She knows it, she saw it today. She can always tell when their alone together.

Becky simply shifted herself closer, straddling Mark’s lap, as Mark sat up, and placed his chin on her shoulder. His arms wrapping around her waist, softly nuzzling her cheek. Her fingers softly stroking the nape of his neck.

“Your the only good thing in my life.”

Mark moved his head away from Becky’s shoulder, to gently reach up and cup her face.

“I love you, Rebecca Conner.”

Those words made her heart beat faster, she knows that he loves her. That he’s crazy about her, but to her Mark say those three words. It’s only sometimes a soft whispered ‘same’, ‘and ‘love ya’ against her neck, her lips, in between her shoulders, in the hallways as he walks her to class, at the bike shop when she’s helping and Mark has his arms around her loosely.

But the sincerity in Mark’s tone as he said those words tonight, made her smile and blush. She softly kisses his forehead, gingerly running her fingers up and down his back. 

Her Fingers softly stroking his face, as he smiles at her. Grabbing Becky’s hands, as he kisses her knuckles. God does he love her, he loves this girl that is able to make him a complete lovesick fool. 

He has scars, old scars from when his parents got into one of their moods, scars from when he would be the human shield for his little brother.

And the scratchss, not scars, scratches on his Back from Becky’s nails digging into him during their most intimate moments, in the privacy of his apartment. Those scratches, hold no hate, no anger, just love, the love that he most adores, the love that Becky has from him.

He has old scars that long since faded from his shitty upbringing, but he also has a girl who adores him, cares about him, worries about him, and he never wants to lose her. The only good thing in his life is Becky.

Yeah he has scars, but he also has her love. And that’s all that matters to him. The world can try to tear him down, people can call him as many things as they want. Her parents can hate him, and always wish that he never showed up. But he has her, they have each other and that’s all that matters.


End file.
